SWR: One-Shots!
by The Border Collie
Summary: The Border Collie presents: SWR One-Shots! Now Featuring: "You Can't Learn How to Hug" and "You Can Learn How to Hug". As well as: "Rebels Meet Internet" and "Return of the Googlepads" (It most likely will never end. Requested by Cassturn93) And more! Come read SWR One-Shots today! (Requests are open. I don't own anything mentioned in this fanfic just the plot.)
1. You Can't Learn How to Hug

**A/N: I want to say this is my first story, but it's not. Anyway I'm not going to be going into details. This is just a short story I wrote up and posted. I do NOT own STW; and never will. On with the story.**

It was night in Lothal; everyone was asleep. Suddenly; a scream could be heard in Zeb and Ezra's room. The latter was sitting straight up in his bed, sweat covering his skin making his clothes stick slightly to him and fuzz cover his fingers. He was panting like he ran the entire distance of the plains of Lothal and back. Taking shaky breaths, not allowing himself to cry, he spoke out loud to himself. "It's- it's ju-just another night nightmare. Ther-there no-normal." He heard footsteps walking swiftly through the halls of the Ghost. He layed back down and pretended to sleep; hoping he would.

He saw it was Kanan. "Ezra; are you okay? I felt something wrong~"

"I'm fine." Ezra forced himself to say, although it ended out to be barely a whisper. He watched, still laying there, as Kanan climbed onto his bunk. "Are you sure you're okay?" There was no answer as Ezra fought himself to yes he was. In the end though; he lost. "No." The padawan squeaked. Kanan's frown deepened. "What's wrong."

No answer.

There was silence over their heads, like they were asleep and Kanan wasn't next to Ezra on his bed while the other was curled up in the corner avoiding all types of contact. Finally he spoke. "Everything. Everything that ever happened to me is what's wrong. I shouldn't have ended up like this, I shouldn't have meet you."

"But Ezra it's okay. Even though it wasn't supposed to happen; I'm glad it did and so should you."

"It's okay." Ezra whispered not believing what he just said. "It's~" he got cut off as Kanan hugged his trembling, curled up form. The 14 year old still didn't let himself cry. His arms twitched, as it reaching to hug him back, but he didn't hug back. Kanan got him by calming down using the force. He tried to ask him what happened until he settled to ask simple questions, taken back when he got answers.

"What's your favorite food?"

"I don't have one."

"Okay; do you have a favorite color?"

"I did, but forgot what it was." That disappointed Kanan

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Not wanting to ask anymore questions, Kanan held his grip on Ezra tighter. At the touch the ex-loth rat stiffened and made the tensity in the room almost double. Then Kanan had one last question to ask. "Why don't you hug back?" It was a question unlike him, but he did get an answer. "I forgot how."

"Would you mind if I taught it for training tomorrow?" It was a stupid question, and Kanan only realized that after he asked it. He felt even worse when his padawan didn't reply.

Until he did. "You can't learn how to hug. I comes naturally; or at least it did. Goodnight Kanan…" Ezra fell back to sleep leaving Kanan with his arms still around him. Ezra was still tense as Kanan sucked in what just happened

"You don't learn how to hug."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and favorite if you want to show how much you liked it. If you didn't... well that's not my problem.**


	2. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**A/N: Requested by cassturn93 for more chapters so I am going to make you all feel better with a songfic. This is about Hera getting Ezra to shower... that means everyone (even Chopper) get's to hear him sing! The song is "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by Eurythmics. I recommend watching the music video. It's great! Anyway there is hints of it being in an AU where they are all a family in our world but it's just hinted. Anyway on with the fic!**

Hera was not happy; the newest member of their family was refusing to take a shower. "Your fourteen. You're acting like a baby. Man up and get into the shower!" Ezra tried to argue with her; but she just left the room. With a sigh of defeat; he removed his orange jumpsuit; only to reveal a brown undershirt and pants. Removing those as well; he reluctantly got into the shower. He tried to keep his mouth shut as the urge to sing came over him.

When he started using the shampoo he couldn't help it. **(Lot's of lyrics coming up!)** "Sweet dreams are made of this.

How am I to disagree

I travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to be used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree

I travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Hold your head up, keep your head up , movin' on

Hold your head up, keep your head up, movin' on

Hold your head up, keep your head up, movin' on

Hold your head up, keep your head up movin' on

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

Hold your head up, keep your head up, movin' on

Hold your head up, keep your head up, movin' on

Hold your head up, keep your head up, movin' on

Hold your head up, keep your head up, movin' on

[Chorus]Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree

I travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

[Repeat Chorus] "

When I'm done singing I realized I sung the whole song. 'Next time I'm taking a bath.' I thought as I dry off and put my clothes back on. 'Maybe they won't know I sang.' I think hopefully I opened the door to see everyone at the door eavesdropping. 'Why did I see this coming!' I mind screams at me. I play it off as cool and say "You didn't hear anything right?" I know they did hear me, but I decided to think I didn't know. "All it's just a catchy with a good meaning . I walk, almost run, from them as they're left pondering at the doorway to the bathroom.

 **A/N: Something happier after that last one. At this point Ezra has a thing for leaving people hanging. But hey sweet dreams are made of that so yeah I suck (not really... kinda nvm) Anyway before I start rambling I hope you enjoyed a rather happier songfic with a meaning to the song the other character will never know... or will they. I might make a sequel for this songfic. RAMBLER! Okay I'm done.**


	3. AN & A Padawan's Worst Nightmare

**A/N: Sorry it's been days since I updated. I've been bent on writing the sequels to "You Can't Learn how to Hug" and Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) but don't worry about a thing (if you actually do worry). Oh and I wrote this extremely short one-shot (might be a two-shot though most likely not though) to make up for it. It's only 172 words excluding this A/N but I still hope you enjoy! Summery: Kanan thinks a conversation with Ezra about "A padawan's worst nightmare" would not turn out how it did. (I know bad summery [I can't spell it.] it can't be helped.)**

"Ezra do you know what a padawan's worst nightmare is?"

"Yeah; it's to get killed by your master. It's the worst one of you I had. Why do you ask."

"You have nightmares with me in them?"

"Yeah but in some creepy corner my parents are there." He still has nightmares of his parents.

"Do you still miss your parents."

"No." That was all he had to say, but he said more anyway, "dwelling on them does nothing except make you weak. It's pointless to grieve them." And it was. Kanan had nothing to say, but he could almost say the same thing himself for his old master. **(Every SWR fan knows who it is. Oh btw this is an A/N)**

"It's okay to miss them."

"No it isn't!" Ezra snapped; with a sigh he calmed down, "I don't like to talk about them. I guess you can say that's my way of dealing with it." Ezra left the room before anything else could happen, leaving Kanan to think " _What just happened?"_


	4. You Can Learn How to Hug

**A/N: I GOT IT! The sequel to "You Can't Learn How to Hug" and that alone. If it's confusing don't blame me I'm just keeping promises. SWR is not mine and you won't watch it if it were. Now onto the fic.**

Realizing that he was still in Ezra's bed with his hands wrapped around him he slowly, to not wake him up, leave to his room. Maybe he can teach him something. Like how to act like a family. Hopefully the hugs will come back naturally that way.

That morning Ezra woke up to Kanan waking everyone up at dawn. Zeb was already trying to get a few extra hours, but he just did what he told him. He was not in the mood for any arguing with him, but got a surprise when everyone, even Chopper, was outside when he stumbled out followed by Zeb. "Today for training," he skipped the jedi part because there was no connection to anything jedi related planned today, "we are going to have some family bonding time!" Kanan actually looked happy, so did Hera, but everyone else… Zeb looked like he was bored with it already, Sabine looked unsure, and Ezra gave everyone a "I hate everything and everyone" look.

"Come on guys with all the Empire activity we need this." Hera tried to tell them. Sabine still looked unsure and Ezra continued his glare.

"Fine." Zeb had no reason for it; also no reason to go against it either.

"And you two?" Kanan asked the only two left. Sabine just shrugged and Ezra still glared.

"I guess this couldn't be too bad." Sabine agreed with a friendlier look.

"Ezra…" Trying to hold his sadness back with slight faulter in his shields.

"No. It's a bad idea. Getting close to people is how you get hurt."

"Well you're not staying here. Last time that happened we found you in the vents after you nearly destroyed Chopper. Thinking of Chopper," Hera bent down to the droid's level, "you are coming too." Chopper "spoke" is delights making Hera smile.

"Fine; I'll go." Ezra stated reluctantly. Everyone got excited when he agreed and Kanan went over his plan for the day.

"I thought you said we would get a break from the Empire." Sabine stated. They were going to have 'fun' with the Empire first.

"Come on it's going to be fun. You can do anything you like." Kanan replied.

"Anything?" Zeb said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes Zeb anything."

"Then what are we waiting for!"

They walked (just so they had to talk to each other on the way) to the nearest city. Zeb and Sabine dashed to the stormtroopers surrounding the city. Zeb was smashing their heads together and Sabine was painting their armor, even taking them off to keep. Kanan rushed off to get a few of his own trophies as Hera was stealing their blasters (she needs more than that little blaster she has and just in case they need them). Ezra took to the roof tops scanning the scene around him. His watchful eyes looking for anything worth getting from the bucketheads. Not seeing anything worth his time he just sat back on the roof watching as the rest of the team enjoyed robbing from the stormtroopers. Then he realized Chopper was next to him and they enjoyed the rooftop together. **(A/N: Don't ask. Chopper has his ways. I do not intend any Chopra but it does sound like a ship I'd like to write...)**

Once the crew was done with their "fun" they traveled to many different planets. From snowy to hot and everything between the crew went from big cities to deserted dwarfs **(A/N: ? Don't question it. Or any of this.)** giving in to the fun they haven't experienced in a long time. Everyone found something they were missing. Sabine: she saw the crew as more than just teammates. Zeb: He realized that there are galaxies of planets he never explored (from being planetbound on Lasan). Hera: She found that there is more to life than just flying a ship and rebels against the Empire; something she forgot during all the missions they were doing. Kanan: Kanan got closer to the crew. Ezra: The young padawan realized that he should have meet the crew after all. That his parents were captured for the greater good when he finally took the time to get to know the crew and enjoy it.

 _ ***You Won't Believe This. . . TIME SKIP HAHA! (Skipping time=INSANITY)***_

That night; they all went to bed happily. They had sweet dreams, except Ezra had another nightmare. It was his average " _The Empire takes your parents and you. They "kill" your parents in front of you. You lose all hope and become a sith that kills the rest of the rebels (ghost crew included)."_ nightmare but something was different. This time… the ghost crew came and stopped the capture of his parents.

Ezra gasped, rather loudly, and woke up to the dark room he and Zeb stayed in. Kanan, already prepared, came rushing in. "Ezra what's wrong!" He asked in a panic.

"It had a happy ending…" Kanan gave a sigh of relief.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes er no. It was a nightmare."

"What did I tell ya?"

"I guess I was meant to be here." The padawan stated; although he really didn't know. He hated both realities. Even if one of them was fake. "I'm~ I'm going back to sleep." He said as happily as possible. "Can I get a hug first?" Kanan asked unexpectedly.

"What?" Kanan used the force to bring Ezra in his arms. He wrapped his padawan's arms around him for a hug.

He didn't expect his padawan to hold onto him. Almost returning the gesture.

They stood there for awhile. In that moment Ezra knew he was meant to be here, especially when two large, strong, and furry arms joined in and two armorless, smoothe, and trained arms to join. Before he knew it; the entire crew was hugging the him; surrounding him with warmth and kindness.

In the end; you can learn how to hug. If you try hard enough.


	5. AN, Requests! & Filler

**A/N: I have a chapter in the making but I'm really busy. BUT don't worry, I have a short filler one-shot about what could of happened to Ezra's friends. We (I) have to assume he had friends, but with the Empire after him (I believe the Empire wanted the entire Bridger family) he couldn't trust them enough to not say anything to the Empire. Just remember we don't know what happened to Ezra while he was on the streets or what he did. When he was with the Ghost Crew he learned the Jedi way before he got the chance to kill again (while he was with them) because that's not the Jedi's way. Onto the filler!**

"I had friends, but they left me for dead. Hey Ezra did you have any friends?"

"Oh yeah," The blue haired padawan said. "Wait friends? That sounds familiar. Friends… friends… oh yeah!" The boy ran out of the room and came back minutes later with a datapad. Without saying anything he played it.

"I promised myself I would talk about friends. So I'm going to record this so I never have to again. Well; my parents got taken away and if they knew about me then they would search for me too. So I used to have friends but anyone that knows me can't tell the Empire and I didn't trust them when they said they wouldn't so… I killed them. Anyone that thinks they have my trust will die one day. By either me or the Empire and no one else. Anyway back onto... " The boy on the screen had trouble saying the word, "so yeah I don't have any." There was a sigh. "Do I miss them? Not a bit. They were dead meat when I meet them. I hear that the Empire wants to find the killer… I'm going to end here." There was a mumble as Ezra tried to find the off button. "Saying their cold enough to join their forces like that's all that~" It stopped playing and Ezra had a big smile.

"Good memories. They were just eleven year old kids tough." Ezra sighed. "At least I didn't eat them…"

 **A/N: I can't believe I posted that... worst filler ever. I think I'll be able to write new chapters for When The Angel Leaves maybe next week if anyone is interested. I'm sorry updates are so slooooow. OH! I almost forgot I'm taking requests. IF you guys want updates faster than request now, today, tomorrow, any day! I'll take whatever you give (and do my best to write it how you want it). Okay I'm done here. See ya in the next chapter!**


	6. Fourth Wall Breaking and Teenage Drama

**A/N: I'm sorry for such a bad filler! I didn't think I would actually publish it. To say sorry, I have a real chapter! This is shorter than my other chapters but I think you'll enjoy it. Summary (Holy crap I spelled it!): Ezra has to battle Maul. Using his secret weapons, it turns into a... exciting battle.**

There it was Maul vs. Ezra. Kanan was down. It didn't matter how this happened to either of them. ( **A/N: And if I told you it wouldn't be a one-shot now would it? Okay maybe it would be…** ) It was a raging battle. Ezra was using everything he learned, trying to get the upper hand while Maul was trying to avoid Ezra from getting it. "You can still join me, and the Dark Side." At this Ezra was annoyed. ' _What is this? The twelfth time these Sith try to get me to the Dark Side during battle? It's getting old. This is bad for ratings. It's time for some teenage drama.'_ Ezra thought.

"Wait wait wait wait. Pause for a minute." Ezra deactivated his lightsaber, and surprisingly Maul did the same. "This is getting old. Especially for you."

"What?" Maul questioned.

"Really. The whole, Jedi fights Sith because Sith wants Jedi to be a Sith lord, is getting boring. And you use the same moves every battle. At least I learn new tricks." Maul was taken back. "And if this keeps up our rating should go down by about 15%"

"What ratings?" Ezra ignored Maul's question and walked over to his master.

"I'm going to take my master now. Come and fight us when you learned at least some new moves. Geez you Sith lords are pathetic. No wonder so many people want to rebel against you. And some actually did rebel! Fools!" Kanan was waking up as Ezra was talking to Maul and could only think, ' _Teenage fourth wall breaking? Is that something Jedi do that I haven't learned yet?'_

"Come on Kanan. Let's go before the viewers get bored. Someone has to entertain Star Wars fans from times ranging from 9:30 to 11:30 P.M."

"How did you find out when Star Wars Rebels come on?"

"That you'll never know. Oh and Maul," Ezra turned to the Sith, "I hope you are capable of learning."

The two Jedi meet back with the rest of the Ghost Crew on the _Ghost._ "Was the mission successful?" Sabine asked once the two were aboard the ship. "What was the mission again?" Ezra asked. Kanan and Sabine sighed and explained the mission. "Oooh than no it wasn't, but at least I know how to defeat Maul."

"And how is that?" Kanan asked.

"To use teenage drama and fourth wall breaking."

"Really?" Sabine asked; turned away to leave.

"Yeah! It worked didn't it?" Sabine walked away grumbling that the fourth wall doesn't exist.

"Sure kid." Kanan ruffled Ezra's hair and stalked off.

"Come on!"

 **A/N: There you go! I hope you enjoyed. Now remember kids, and people of all ages, I take requests! Request today tomorrow, any day!**


	7. Rebels Meet Internet

**This chapter goes to Cassturn93 for her request. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I think you will.**

 **A/N: I don't own anything you know. Except the plot which I guess belongs to me and Cassturn93. Thank her for this chapter. Summary: Our favorite rebel crew steals some data that's really important to the rebellion. After they destroy the ship it's revealed that what they stole wasn't the data. It really was Earth internet! On with the story!**

"Spector five to spector four I got the information; are you still covering?"

"Spector four to five yah mate you ready to go?"

"Got that right." Sabine and Zeb spoke through the comm system. The Ghost Crew were stealing information from the Empire, again. Ezra and Kanan were checking the ship for any prisoners; not finding any.

"Spector one to four and five the ship's empty. You better have the information."

"Spector five to spector one we got the information and heading to the _Ghost_."

"Good we'll meet you there."

They all meet back at the _Ghost_ and left the ship, not before blowing it up to smithereens of course. Now they were in the common room; getting ready to display the information gathered. Sabine laid a set of six data pads on the circular table. "Good; now everyone gets one including Chopper. Make sure it has the correct data, because if it doesn't then we're in big trouble." Kanan stated as he passed out the data pads. Everyone taking one, the turned them on. Each datapad showed _Google_ on the screen.

"Uh guys," Sabine started, "does anyone know what this gogle is?"

"It's pronounced _Google_ Sabine," Hera informed, "what happened to the real data?"

"I don't know."

"Great; now we can't go back to the ship and Ahsoka is going to be livid."

"Ezra she's not going to be that mad."

"How do you know Kanan?"

"Because no one is going to know about this."

Unknown to them; Kanan searched something on _Google._ At least they didn't know until they heard "Round and round, let the city turn, party in the hill we can party to the birbs, roof on fire, let it burn, champine in my hand I'm not concerned."

"No no turn off you~" Kanan shouted as the song repeated. "Not repeat; off!"

"Kanan what is that?" Hera asked Kanan suspiciously.

"It's nothing!" Ezra whispered to Zeb " _Like she'll believe that."_ Zeb nodding in response. Kanan and Hera's arguing did a good job at blocking out "LA" by The Party and tapping on screens as Sabine searched artwork pieces; finding some really good ones of the crew. Ezra did what his master did and went on Youtube, finding The Star Wars Show and Rebels Recon. He let Zeb watch as they had a jolly good time.

Kanan and Hera didn't notice what was happening. Until they turned to the others for their opinions for this otherworldly technology. Only to see Sabine gone, Chopper listening to rap music, and Ezra and Zeb watching Rebels Recon. Hera turned to Kanan who found Amazon. Hera was alone; with her distrust of _Google. "Oh why not."_ She thought as she searched _Google_ ; soon finding plane routines that entranced her.

"Guys where's Sabine. I want her to see this." Hera asked, everyone that was still at the table didn't know. Hera was stuck searching _her_ ship for _her_ teammate. The search didn't last as long as she thought when she found Sabine in her room. "Sabine?" Hera questioned, the one she called for unanswering. Looking over onto her screen she saw Sabine looking at Sabezra photos with and entrance face. "You like him don't you?" The artist nodded. Hera sat down next to her, completely forgetting about the video she wanted to show Sabine, and did what the young girl did. Lucky for her; no one can hate Kanera.

Hours passed; and Zeb found something revolutionary: Transformers. He gathered all the boys, interrupting Ezra and Kanan (who were watching Star Wars Rebels as jedi training. Padawan gotta learn right) and Chopper who was listening to "Battle Scars" by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian. "Hey I love that song!" Ezra exclaimed as Zeb took Chopper's datapad and turned it off, he may have just heard it but he knew what he liked.

To sum it down; everyone stayed up all night, forgetting they were still midair.

Early that morning; if you walked around the Ghost it would seem empty. Until you got to Sabine's cabin; where two women were still looking at photos of Sabezra and Kanera. If you left that room (and not decide to join them) to the common room you would find new Transformers fans. They were still huddled on the couch, Chopper being put on it as well, enjoying the awesomeness of aliens turning into vehicles. Lucky for them they haven't reached a planet with gravity.

The ship was almost into an atmosphere what if it made one more more; it would be sucked up into the gravity and start crashing at an unstoppable speed. A tiny rock floated around, too light to stay steadily in one place, and it the _Ghost._ It would've been perfectly harmless.

If the ship wasn't heading to the ground on an unknown planet.

When the crew crashed; they were lucky none of them got injured. Unlucky for them, it's going to take a long time to finish repairs with the supplies they had on them. And the rebellion was waiting for them and the information they "retrieved". Yeah, Ezra was right, Ashoke was going to be livid. And she was. "I told you so!" Ezra shouted at Kanan, who closed off the contact they had with Ahsoka. Kanan just shook his head and left with Ezra to help destroy the, now dubbed, _Google_ pads _._


	8. Return of the Googlepads

**This Chapter Goes To Cassturn93. I hope I don't dissapoint!**

 **A/N: I didn't expect it to take this long to update. I really didn't want it to take that long either. To make up for it this is a rather long chapter. And there is more hints of Sabezra and Kanera! Summary: Not all the Googlepads were destroyed in the last chapter. The rebel crew enjoys life with internet! Until a certain twi'lek (with no trust for Google) makes life a raging flame. Oh you'll get it when you read it. Sorry for my poor contribution to fanfiction. (Curse my punny brain!)**

Of course; Chopper had to "lose" his Googlepad and either nobody noticed it, nobody cared, or they secretly wanted to keep the pad. The Ghost Crew falls into the 'secretly wanted to keep the pad' category. Not just because it was useful. No; because they all wanted the joys of the internet.

It was the Earth internet that made Chopper a rapping star. He mastered the art of singing and fast singing. Using those skills, while everyone is asleep, he rapps for the other droids on the fleet and sometimes one of the rebels that happen to be awake and catch him at that moment. From the very few that had that happen to them; they enjoyed the droid's rapping. Even his lack of basic language.

It was the Earth internet that inspired Sabine to paint her and Ezra (and sometimes Hera and Kanan) in the same picture if you know what I mean. Whenever she had time she would paint pictures of romantic moments. Them kissing, them just talking, the two painting together, ect. Even though she still didn't approve of Ezra's flirting. Even though she had feeling for him; it was still annoying.

It was the Earth internet that got Ezra hooked on Star Wars Rebels. Well it was Kanan, but still he was obsessed. He loved how easily he could connect to the characters on the show. And they had to battle inquisitors too! He could never see the Ghost Crew as the Ghost Crew after watching it though, he only saw them as the characters in Star Wars Rebels. It made him start thinking; " _What would Ezra do?"_ and, " _Didn't Zeb do that exact thing in the season one short Entanglement?"_ ect. Personally I can't blame the internet for this can I? It's Kanan's fault he made Ezra watch the show in the first place. Don't blame the writer.

Speaking of Kanan; it was the Earth Internet at allowed him to dance to the weirdest songs. Lucky for him; no one ever barges into his room. Not while his "Do Not Enter" sign is on the door. It would be on for days. Not because he would dance nonstop for that time. No that's impossible. It's because he would forget it. It's easy to forget about a measly paper sign on your door while in war. That rymed. Ooooh I dare you, readers, to say that ten times fast. "It's easy to forget a sign on your door while in war." Do it. Anyway where was I?

Oh yeah; it was Earth internet that allowed Zeb to enjoy the world of Youtube and what it had to offer. From watching all the newest episodes of Rebels Recon and The Star Wars Show to watching Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory theories. Let me just say; there are a lot of things between Star Wars and a 1990 something movie based off a popular book. (A book I enjoyed.) He even found out about a rather small plummer dressed in red and his green clad brother and their successful attempts to save The Mushroom Kingdom. Oh how he loved Super Mario Bros.

It was Hera that caught everyone using the Googlepads. She ended up watching one of Chopper's late night rapps. She caught Sabine using the Googlepad for inspiration to make a Kanera panting. She painted it on paper; and gave it to Hera once she finished it. She watched Star Wars Rebels with Ezra and danced with Kanan. Hera even watched Youtube with Zeb. Seeing that they were so engrossed with the Googlepad, however, she shot it with her blaster once she got her hands on it. Boy how her team were livid. And I mean they were _livid._ If anger was fire they would've burned all of Rhode Island.

It was a shame. She didn't even have a known reason to do it. Even if a certain blue haired boy fixed it.


End file.
